Craig Walters First Year
by CrowWriter
Summary: Craig Walters was just an ordinary American boy about to start middle school, or so he thought. A mysterious letter came his way saying he is a wizard and that he was accepted into a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Could this be a joke, or is Craig really a wizard?


**The Mysterious Letter**

Craig Walters was about to reach the age of eleven when he received a mysterious letter from a place called Hogwarts. Craig was a normal boy who lived a normal life in a small town in the state of Georgia in the United States. It was a late July morning that had started like any other; Craig would wake up and go downstairs to the kitchen where his mother would be preparing breakfast and his father would be sitting down drinking his coffee before having to go to father Daniel worked for a company that made buses, and his job was delivery. This means he was often gone for a few days at a time, and he was preparing for a big trip with multiple stops that would take him a week at the least. Craig sat in the chair at the table adjacent to his father.

"Morning dad are you going to another delivery today?" He asked.

"Yes, and sadly it is a long one so I might not be back for a week or so," His father replied.

"Oh… Well, where are you going?" Craig asked.

"I'm delivering the bus to California, then I have to take another bus to Ohio where I'll pick up a bust to deliver to Rhode Island." His father answered.

"Wow, that sure is a lot of traveling dad!" Craig exclaimed.

"Yes it is, but it puts food on the table so can't really complain too much can you?" His father asked.

"No, I guess not," Craig said.

"Here are your morning bacon and eggs boys," his mother said as she put two plates in front of Craig and his father. Craig loved bacon and eggs, in fact, it was his favorite breakfast. "Thanks, mom," he picked up a piece of bacon and began to chow down.

A couple hours went by and Craig's father left for work, and Craig went to the living room to sit down on the couch in front of the TV. "Craig remembers you promised to feed the Hammington's dogs while they're on vacation," his mom said as she loaded the dishwasher. Craig got up from the couch and put on his shoes "I'll go do that now I think," he told his mother. "Ok then, and can you check the mail when you get back?" she asked. "Maybe," Craig answered as he walked out the door.

Craig went to the sidewalk and looked both ways for cars before crossing to the sidewalk on the other side. He walked around a street corner and continued to walk for a couple more minutes before making it to the house with the dogs he had been tasked with feeding. Craig didn't like the Hammington's dogs very much; they had two fully grown pit bulls. Whenever Craig was asked to do this he'd agree to it because they'd pay him $20 to do it. Craig took a deep breath and thought about what he had to do; he'd have to quickly jump the fence then sprint to the back porch to climb the railing and edge his way to the dog food and get the measuring cup to scoop the food into the giant feeding bowl it would take 4 full scoops, then he'd have to get to the water hose and fill the other giant bowl with water, then after all that he'd have to quickly jump back over the fence before being caught by the dogs.

Craig sprinted and climbed over the fence and quickly ran to the hose to put the water in as he got the food ready, he thought this to be quicker at the last second, then he scooped up the food to fill the bowl fast enough for the dogs to hear and come running to the porch from the back end of the back yard. Craig quickly jerked the hose and ran to turn it off as one of the dogs got to the porch. Craig stood there frozen as the dogs leaped to him; he closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was on top of the fence. He was confused at this, but shrugged it off and continued for home.

Weird things like this had happened to Craig often; like when running from school bullies, one second he is running from the school being chased, then at the next he is on the other side of the street. Craig never really thought much about this, and usually just thinks it was a blackout or something, his mother had told him he'd have blackouts when he was younger.

Craig made it to his mailbox and remembered his mother wanted him to get the mail. There were three things in the mail; something addressed to his mother from the insurance company, another from the cable company, and one that had Craig's name on it written in an emerald green ink. Craig thought it weird he had a letter; he stood there and examined it, and on the other side he saw a purple wax seal with a big H on it and around the H there was a lion, a snake, a raven, and a badger. Craig proceeded to the house.

Craig passed the mail to his mom as he walked in, "ok let's see what we have here… a couple of bills, and what's this a letter for Craig?" His mother said a bit confused. "I don't know what it is," Craig replied. Craig's mom proceeded to open and read the letter out loud.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _ **Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall**_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. Walters_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

There were also 2 other pages in the envelope; a supply list, and what appears to be some kind of scholarship letter.

 _ **Muggle-Born Merit Scholarship**_

 _Dear Mr. Walters,_

 _Prior to being accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will also be given a scholarship, because you appear to have no magical history to your family tree._

 _It is to our understanding that you will have a few questions, so within 24 hours of receiving this letter, a scouter should arrive at your household to discuss exactly what is going on to you and your family. The scouter's name is Hermione Weasley._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Headmistress_

Mrs. Walters started chuckling a little, and after a minute she put the letter down and said, "It seems that this letter is some kind of prank; I'm going to take a bath, you're welcome to read the letter might get a good laugh from it.' 'Ok mom, have fun," Craig replied as his mom left the room. Craig went to sit on the couch and picked up the letter, after reading it he had a laugh and then proceeded with his day, and picked up a control to the Xbox and began to play video games online with his friends from school. Nightfall came and Craig grew sleepy and decided to go off to bed. He thought of what the letter said "I guess I'll have a visit from this Weasley tomorrow," he said in a joking manner as he fell asleep.


End file.
